How Kaitlyn Jackson Came to Love Mistletoe
by KaisonForever
Summary: Christmas Kaison. Title is the story summary.


**Sorry for the delay for Christmas...XD Just be glad we have it!**

**For College Drama...dunno when the next chapter'll be up. It's Animal's turn. So...idk. XD**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Kaitlyn Jackson hated about Christmas, it was the mistletoe.<p>

Mistletoe was one thing that was unnecessary about Christmas.

Why did you have to kiss someone when under the mistletoe? Kaitlyn suspected it was an excuse to kiss your girlfriend/boyfriend, or the person you liked.

And for Kaitlyn, it'd be a good thing. If she didn't hate mistletoe.

It was just so...unnecessary and stupid. Which is why that Christmas Eve, she hated that one of her best friends, Janie Kane, was such a hopeless romantic and had hung mistletoe everywhere.

Janie liked Kaitlyn's twin brother, Jack. Jack liked Janie as well, but if only Janie would stop being so stubborn and just admit it, other than being able to see mistletoe at every inch of the wall.

It didn't help that Jason was there either. Soon after Janie had finished, Kaitlyn stormed to her. "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed to the charm maker.

Janie blinked. "Jeez, Kat, why are you so irritated? It's Christmas! Get into the spirit of the holidays!"

"You decorated _my_ house full of mistletoe!" Kaitlyn stared at Janie like she didn't get it. "If you want to kiss my brother, just do it! You don't need mistletoe to do it!"

Janie crossed her arms over her chest and blew her bangs out of her face. "It's not like you and Jason, Kat. Jack doesn't like me! Get that in your head!"

Kaitlyn snorted, trying (and failing) to stop the blush coming on her face. "Puh-lease. He stayed up last night bugging the hell out of me asking me your favorite color, type of chocolate you liked, and begging for me to ask you if you liked him - "

Janie covered her ears with her hand. "Liar! You lie!" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. She knew how stubborn Janie could be, and when her mind was set...

"Then please tell me why my brother has a picture of you under his pillow," Kaitlyn challenged.

Janie blushed. "I...um...Oh, look! Hi, Jason!"

"You can check right now," Kaitlyn informed Janie, thinking that the whole "Hi, Jason!" thing had been to distract her.

Janie began to back away slowly. She yelled, "Don't you _dare_ touch my mistletoe!" and disappeared up the stairs.

Kaitlyn smiled in smugly, turning around...

...and meeting Jason di Angelo's electric blue eyes.

"Oh!" Kaitlyn jumped back in surprise, her hand covering her mouth. "Good gods, Jason, don't you _ever _scare me like that _again!"_

Jason grinned, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry."

"Yes, well, you should be." Kaitlyn grumbled. "Be lucky that I feel bad when I'm mad at you. Merry Christmas!"

"Eve," he corrected.

"Shut it, you stupid know-it-all." Kaitlyn hissed. "I'm already feeling extra cranky because of Janie and her stupid mistletoe. She can't just accept the fact that my brother likes her!"

"What's wrong with mistletoe?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I have lots of reasons to hate mistletoe, Jason."

"I'm free. You can tell me." Jason grinned.

Kaitlyn raised her eyebrows. "You're actually probably the last person who should know the reasons. No offense, of course."

"Hey!" Jason pouted. "Then I guess my plan goes out the window."

Kaitlyn's eyes narrowed. "Plan? What plan?"

"This." He seemed nervous, but held something above their heads. Kaitlyn didn't have to look up to see it was mistletoe.

Before she knew what was happening, Jason di Angelo had kissed her.

When he pulled away, she blushed and held her hand up to her lips. "Wha - "

"Merry Christmas, Kaitlyn," Jason said, smiling. "Maybe that kiss will get you to see that I like you." He walked away, whistling cheerfully, like the world just got off his shoulders.

"Christmas Eve," Kaitlyn corrected softly. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around. "Oh. Hi, Jack."

"Did Jason finally confess?" he questioned. "And why is Janie looking ridiculously happy, which makes her even cuter?"

"Boys and their fantastic minds on girls," Kaitlyn muttered. "Oh...well, yes, he sort of kissed me, and then, um...I told her about your picture of her under your pillow."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Jack always did seem to be the most ADHD quarterblood in the family.

Janie came over to see what was going on. Kaitlyn grabbed her friend's arm, shoved her into Jack, yelled, "Oh, look! Mistletoe!" and sped away.

Which is how Jack Jackson and Janie Kane ended up making out that Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p>Jason was looking at her, nervous.<p>

Kaitlyn bit her lip. "Jason, what's up?"

"Mistletoe," he answered.

"What? I - oh." Kaitlyn blushed.

He nodded. "Look, I know you might not like me, but - "

"Jason di Angelo, you have to be one of the blindest people I've ever met." Kaitlyn laughed. "Hush. What you're saying is a lie."

"You...like me?"

"I'm quite possibly completely infatuated with you," admitted Kaitlyn.

"Then...may I kiss you under the mistletoe?" Jason's eyes sparkled.

"I don't think you have to ask."

Jason grinned and pressed his lips to hers.

And that's the story on how Kaitlyn Jackson began to love mistletoe.

* * *

><p><strong>Enough Christmas Kaison?;)<strong>

**Review! :D**


End file.
